


Träume und Alpträume

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexuality, Deutsch | German, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Fantasy, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein ganz normales Abendessen des SG-1 Teams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Träume und Alpträume

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dreams and Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166001) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Dreams and Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166001) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Astra für das Beta!

LANGEWEILE. In Großbuchstaben! Jack O’Neill wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so unendlich gelangweilt hatte. Seit fast drei Stunden mussten sich alle SG-Teams, die das Pech hatten, nicht gerade auf Außenmission zu sein, jetzt schon Vorträge und Powerpoint- Präsentationen zu den Traumgeräten der Goa`uld anhören. Das Ganze garniert mit mehr oder weniger einschläfernden Abhandlungen über Träume und Alpträume, bis hin zur Bedeutung des Unterbewussten.

Verdammt, was interessierte ihn das Unterbewusste? Er hatte ja meist schon genügend Probleme das Bewusste auf die Reihe zu bekommen! Da brauchte es sicher keine hochtrabenden Theorien, was sonst noch so alles in seinem Kopf rumschwirrte. Vielen Dank!

Jack fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt und konnte es im ersten Moment kaum glauben, als General Hammond sie mit ein paar abschließenden Worten und dem sehnlichst erwarteten „Wegtreten“ erlöste. Er brauchte jetzt dringend etwas zu essen und vor allem zu trinken nach diesen trockenen Abhandlungen! Colonel O’Neill passte seine drei Teammitglieder an der Tür des Schulungsraums ab, ehe sie in ihre diversen Labors oder Büros entwischen konnten. 

„Wie wär’s jetzt mit einem kleinen Teamessen? Irgendwer Lust, mal den neuen Chinesen auszuprobieren?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll an. 

„Keine schlechte Idee“, bestätigte Daniel sofort und … hey, sah das nicht ganz so aus, als müsste er ein Gähnen unterdrücken? Gab es also auch Sachen, die Wissenschaftler ebenfalls langweilten? Gut zu wissen!

Auch Teal’c stimmte sofort zu: „In der Tat, O’ Neill, eine Mahlzeit wäre jetzt willkommen.“ Sollte etwa auch der Jaffa die letzten Stunden eher abgesessen als voller Enthusiasmus gelauscht haben? Das wurde ja immer besser!

„Carter?“

Major Carter schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Es ist jetzt 19:27Uhr und 18 Sekunden. Nun …, eh…, wenn wir bis zehn fertig sind, dann…“ 

„Haben Sie heute noch was vor?“, fragte O´Neill ziemlich erstaunt. Nicht, dass sein Major kein Privatleben haben durfte, aber eines, das erst um zehn Uhr los ging? 

Sam nestelte an ihrer Armbanduhr herum, dann erklärte sie: „Pete hat heute bis zehn Uhr Dienst. Zwischendienst. Und danach will er noch nach Springs kommen.“

„Oh, … eh, ja natürlich, Shanahan!“, wiederholte der Colonel. Wie hatte er nur den aufdringlichen Cop vergessen können? Er warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, fuhr dann aber resolut fort: „Sollte zu schaffen sein. Okay, dann also in einer halben Stunde beim Chinesen!“

***********

Vierzig Minuten später saßen alle in dem neu eröffneten Lokal, studierten die Speisekarte und bestellten. 

Sam brauchte einige Zeit, um ihre drei männlichen Teamkollegen davon zu überzeugen, dass es nichts Neues von Pete zu erzählen gäbe, jedenfalls nichts, was sie etwas anginge. Als sie es gar nicht mehr hören konnte, wechselte sie resolut das Thema: „Wie fandet ihr die Vorträge?“ 

„Dr. Lee hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen“, spottete der Colonel. „Wenn ich die Traum-Teile nicht schon vorher gekannt hätte, wäre ich nachher auch nicht viel schlauer gewesen.“ 

„Das mag auch daran liegen, O’Neill, dass du etliche Bilder der Präsentation nicht gesehen hast, weil du die Augen geschlossen hattest“, stellte Teal’c trocken fest. 

Sam nahm schnell einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, um nicht beim Kichern erwischt zu werden. Daniel hatte da weniger Hemmungen und grinste Jack frech an. 

„Ach, komm schon, Teal’c“, verteidigte sich O’ Neill. „Wir haben das beschissene, kleine Mistteil vor nicht ganz vierzehn Tagen live in Aktion gesehen. Wir haben keine zehn Meter entfernt davon in einem Lieferwagen gehockt und wissen genau, was so ein verfluchter Goa damit alles anstellen kann. Und besonders Daniel kann sicher hundert Mal besser beschreiben als Dr. Lee, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn einem damit in den Träumen herum gepfuscht wird!“ 

Einen kleinen Moment überdachte der Jaffa das Gesagte, dann stimmte er mit einem Kopfnicken zu: „Du hast Recht, O’ Neill.“ 

„Cool!“ Jack grinste erfreut. „Kann ich dafür mal die Soja-Sauce haben?“ 

Sam war noch nicht so ganz überzeugt. „Aber der Vortrag über die Träume und Alpträume war doch ganz interessant.“ 

„Nichts, was ich nicht auch schon x-mal gehört hätte“, winkte der Colonel ab und machte sich mit Heißhunger über seine Frühlingsrollen her. 

„Aber, Sir. Die Theorien von Dr. Baldwin waren doch…“ 

„…Blödsinn“, schnitt ihr O’ Neill das Wort ab. 

Das konnte Sam nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Aber …“ 

Daniel, der gar keine Lust hatte, sich sein Essen durch einen Zank mit dem schon unzählige Male durchgekauten Thema „Wissenschaft ist heilig“ gegen „Wissenschaft ist Quatsch“ verderben zu lassen, unterbrach die beiden potentiellen Streithähne. 

„Halt! Halt!“ Er schaute seine drei Kollegen der Reihe nach an: „Sprechen wir doch mal über was ganz anderes. Was mich nämlich viel mehr interessieren würde, als die ganzen Theorien, ist: welches ist der beste Traum oder auch der schlimmste Alptraum, den ihr je hattet?“ Er schöpfte sich noch mehrere Löffel Reis auf seinen Teller und wartete.

Niemand wollte beginnen. Sie aßen alle sehr demonstrativ weiter. Doch als Daniel noch einmal auffordernd: „Nun?“ fragte, ergriff Teal’c das Wort.

Mit großem Ernst berichtete er: „Die schlimmsten Alpträume habe ich verspürt, als ich meinen Symbionten verloren habe, diese drei Tage, in denen ich mir mit Master Bra’tac meinen Symbionten geteilt habe. Nicht zu wissen, welche Realität die richtige ist, das Krankenhaus, das eisige Feld, oder Apophis. Personen zu sehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht da sein konnten, wie Shan’auc oder DanielJackson, das war sehr verwirrend. Die zum Teil unverständlichen, beängstigenden Bilder, die mich während dieser unendlich lang erscheinen drei Tage überflutet haben, das ist keine Erfahrung, die ich noch einmal machen möchte. “ 

Die drei waren von der absoluten Aufrichtigkeit in den Worten des Jaffa tief beeindruckt und schwiegen einen Moment, während sie sich an Teal’cs Todeskampf auf der Krankenstation erinnerten. 

Die Bedienung brachte die Hauptgerichte und dieser Moment der Ablenkung reichte, so dass Sam, als Daniel sie auffordernd anschaute, nur ungeschickt in ihrem Essen herumstocherte und dann etwas Unzusammenhängendes von tanzenden Bananen erzählte. 

Jacks Augenbrauen wanderten ungläubig immer höher und mit Schaudern verzichtete er darauf, sich auszumalen, was Sigmund Freud aus dieser Antwort gemacht hätte und was die phallischen Früchte wohl über ihren neuen Freund Pete aussagten.  
Stattdessen fragte er spöttisch: „Und, Daniel, was wollen uns deine Träume sagen?“ Wer wusste schon, von was Archäologen so träumten? Hoffentlich nicht von singenden Grabungsschaufeln, oder er würde es ernsthaft erwägen, die beiden Doktoren bei Dr. McKenzie anzumelden! 

Daniel schob schnell noch eine volle Gabel in den Mund und während er bedächtig kaute, hatte er für einen Moment den verrückten Gedanken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte? Wenn er seinen Freunden gestehen würde, dass sein häufigster Traum oder Alptraum – je nachdem, von welcher Warte man es aus betrachtete – war, heißen, umwerfenden Sex mit seinem Teamführer zu haben? Für eine Sekunde war die Versuchung fast unwiderstehlich, doch dann siegte der gesunde Menschenverstand und er entschloss sich, mit einer anderen, harmloseren Wahrheit herauszurücken.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, bediente sich noch einmal an der Pekingente, während er antwortete: „Ich habe schon ein paar Mal davon geträumt, nackt oder nur mit einer Pyjama-Hose bekleidet durch das Stargate zu treten. Die Marines im Torraum fallen daraufhin alle sofort um und…“ 

„Kein Wunder“, murmelte Jack halb zu sich. Als Sam ihm einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf, erklärte er mit einem übertrieben breiten Grinsen flüsternd: „Nackter Daniel.“ 

„Ich habe dich gehört, Jack“, meinte Daniel und spürte zu seinem absoluten Horror, wie er bei diesen Worten aus Jacks Mund leicht rot wurde. Er blickte rasch zu Sam und musste mit einem genervten Kopfschütteln zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass auch diese jetzt ein sehr wissendes Lächeln aufsetzte. Er war längst nicht so naiv, wie er in diesen Dingen manchmal tat und wusste genau, dass Janet, Sam aber auch die Schwestern in der Krankenstation ihre männlichen Patienten und Kollegen durchaus manchmal auf ihre Vorzüge und Attribute gnadenlos durchhechelten. So etwas schien wohl jetzt auch durch Sams Kopf zu geistern.

O´Neill war begeistert von Daniels Reaktion und schlug ihm freundlich auf die Schulter. „Kein Grund, verlegen zu sein, Dannyboy. Wir alle haben unsere geheimen Wünsche.“ 

„Das ist nicht mein geheimer…“, begann Daniel empört. Doch als er die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, änderte er seine Taktik. „Sag uns lieber, was dein schlimmster Alptraum ist, Jack!“, forderte er den Colonel auf. 

„Dass ich Hammond auf die Glatze küsse“, antwortete Jack prompt. 

Zu prompt, wie Daniel fand. So, als ob er sich seine Antwort schon lange im Voraus zurecht gelegt hätte. Deshalb beschuldigte er ihn: „Du hast gemogelt, Jack!“

„WAS? Ist der Traum nicht … schrecklich genug für dich? Was soll ich denn sonst noch gestehen?“

So gefragt hätte Daniel schon eine Antwort parat gehabt, doch wieder suchte er den ungefährlichen Weg und meinte nur: „Nichts.“ Alles andere bliebe wohl auf ewig ein Wunschtraum. 

***********

Gegen zehn wurde Carter zunehmend unruhiger und so beendeten sie ihr Teamessen. Niemand hatte mehr als erlaubt getrunken und so konnte Carter noch rasch Teal’c am Mountain absetzen, da es auf dem Weg lag.

Jack und Daniel überquerten den fast leeren Parkplatz. Ihre Autos standen nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt im hintersten Eck, die einzigen Plätze, die bei ihrer Ankunft noch frei gewesen waren. Doch jetzt waren die Büros und Geschäfte geschlossen und keine Menschenseele mehr unterwegs. Daniel blieb an Jacks Wagen stehen und lehnte sich nachlässig gegen die Fahrertür, während Jack in verschiedenen Hosen- und Jackentaschen nach dem Autoschlüssel suchte. 

„Sag mal, Jack, was war das Schlimmste an deinen Alptraum?“, fragte Daniel leichthin, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und Jack einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf. 

Jack wunderte sich, worauf Daniel mit der Frage hinaus wollte, denn Daniel hatte keineswegs nach Smalltalk geklungen, sondern so, als ob er eine ernste Antwort erwartete. Da Jack aber nicht wusste welche, seufzte er tief auf. „Bist du immer noch damit zu Gange?“, erkundigte er sich ungläubig. 

„Ja, bin ich. Also was? Dass es der General war? Oder die Glatze? Oder die Tatsache, einen Mann zu küssen?“

Flapsig meinte Jack: „Die Wahrheit?“

„Falls du das zustande bringst“, erwiderte Daniel, dem es nicht gefiel, dass Jack ihn nicht ernst nahm, ebenso kurz angebunden. 

„Hey, sei nicht so schnippisch! Carter war ja auch nicht gerade... mitteilungsfreudig!“

„Was? Du glaubst ihr nicht, dass sie von großen, langen, wohlgeformten Bananen träumt?“, erkundigte sich Daniel mit einem nachtschwarzen Timbre in der Stimme. 

„Daniel!!“ Jack hätte sich beinahe an seinem Lachen verschluckt, fühlte sich dann aber genötigt in einem Anfall von Kavalier hinzuzufügen: „Wir sollten keine so abwertenden Bemerkungen über ein Teammitglied machen.“ Er hatte große Mühe, sich den Anschein von Aufrichtigkeit zu geben. 

„Stimmt. Hammond zu küssen ist auch nicht besser“, gestand ihm Daniel zu. „Also, was war das Alptraumhafteste daran?“

Jack fand, dass Daniel gerade nervend wie zu seinen besten Zeiten war, irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Oma Desala ihm diesen Charakterzug abgewöhnt hätte. Aber das war wohl sogar von einer Antikerin zu viel verlangt und so fragte er herausfordernd und leicht hochmütig: „Habe ich mit irgendeinem Wort zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ein Alptraum war?“

„Du … hast … was für … Hammond … übrig??“, stotterte Daniel dermaßen perplex, dass ihm nicht einmal auffiel, wie absurd die Frage eigentlich war. 

„Daniel!“ Jack lachte laut auf, als faszinierte Abscheu in Daniels Augen schimmerte. 

Plötzlich sah Jack den Weg, auf den ihn sein … Unterbewusstsein geführt hatte. Denn wenn er den Hammond-Teil abstritt, blieb wohl nur noch der Kuss-Teil übrig. Und dazu wollte er eigentlich lieber nichts sagen. Wie hatte es der verflixte Archäologe eigentlich schon wieder geschafft, ihn so in die Zwickmühle zu manövrieren? Einerseits wollte er keineswegs als engstirnig und kleinkariert dastehen, aber andererseits…

„Angst, meine Frage zu beantworten?“, stichelte Daniel, als so gar nichts kam und grinste den Colonel spöttisch an. 

„Ich habe keine Angst!“, protestierte Jack denn auch gleich wie auf Knopfdruck und machte einen Schritt auf Daniel zu. 

Angst? Er doch nicht! Jedenfalls nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne und schon mal gar nicht vor Jemandem, der am liebsten im Sand spielte!  
Es gab nur eine Sache, die ihm im Zusammenhang mit Daniel einen riesigen Schrecken versetzen konnte – von blutrünstigen Jaffa, die hinter Dr. Jackson mit gezückter Waffe her rannten mal abgesehen. Und die war ihm noch bestens im Gedächtnis. 

Es war vor einigen Monaten, kurz nach Daniels Rückkehr, passiert. Mein Gott, was hatte es ihm für einen Hitzeschub und vor Aufregung zitternde Hände verschafft, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er nach einer fast missglückten Mission, Daniel nicht nur gemustert hatte, um zu sehen, ob er unverletzt war, sondern dass ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf geschossen war, was für einen tollen Körper sein sehr, sehr männlicher Freund hatte! Im Zusammenhang mit Daniel an körperliche Attribute zu denken, war wirklich das Letzte was er brauchen konnte! Nach all den Jahren niemals ernsthaft in Frage gestellter Heterosexualität und deutlich zur Schau getragener Macho-Haftigkeit, konnte das einfach nicht sein! 

So war er unzusammenhängendes Zeug murmelnd aus der Umkleide gestürzt, um nicht länger dem Anblick von Daniels Hintern ausgesetzt zu sein. Ein Hintern, der sich wunderbar und perfekt unter der engen Jeans abzeichnete, da Daniel vornüber gebeugt etwas in seinem Spind suchte.

Aber daran würde er jetzt nicht denken. Keine Sekunde. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Daniel, Jeans und Hintern war kein Gedankengang, der jetzt hilfreich war.  
So wiederholte er großspurig noch einmal: „Ich habe vor nichts Angst!“ und zwang sich Daniels ruhigem und forschendem Blick standzuhalten.

„Hast du denn schon mal einen Mann geküsst, Jack?“ 

„Warum?“ Sah er etwa so aus? Oder so, als ob er es gerne täte? Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„DU hast doch von dem Kuss angefangen, nicht ich. Da habe ich mich gefragt…“, Daniel wusste selbst nicht, warum er so auf der offensichtlichen Lüge herumritt. 

„Was gefragt?“ Jack wurde leicht unruhig. 

„Ob du es mal probieren willst?“, antwortete Daniel. Oh, Mist, wann würde er endlich lernen, nicht immer alles sofort loszuplappern, was durch seinen Kopf lief? Klar hatte er sich das schon seit Jahren gefragt, aber das war ja noch längst kein Grund, Jack das jetzt auch wissen zu lassen!

„Ist das ein Angebot?“ Jack stand Daniel so nah, dass er spüren konnte, wie Daniels Atem schneller und aufgeregter wurde. Und damit seiner Atemfrequenz schon verdammt nahe kam, die sich bei dieser Frage ebenfalls dramatisch beschleunigt hatte.

Daniel hätte mehr Leichtigkeit vorgezogen, das wurde ihm hier jetzt zu ernst. Denn wenn es Jack gar nicht gefallen würde, war es besser, sie konnten es beide als Scherz abtun. So sagte er betont leichthin: „Aber ja! Neue Erfahrung und so. Wir können dich doch nicht mit so einer Bildungslücke weiterleben lassen.“

Das einzig Vernünftige wäre es jetzt, auf Daniels Tonfall einzugehen und irgendetwas von „Bildung ist nicht so mein Ding“ zu faseln, um sich da ganz elegant wieder herauszuschlängeln. Aber Daniels nervöses Streichen seiner Hände über seine Hose und diese Lippen, die Daniel gerade mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete und die förmlich: „Küss mich“ schrieen, ließen Jack alle Logik in den Wind jagen. Er würde erst Ruhe vor seinen verwirrenden Anwandlungen haben, wenn er es aus dem System hätte. Wenn er ein für alle Mal geklärt hätte, dass das nichts für ihn wäre. Dass er es … abstoßend fand. Unnatürlich. Nichts für Männer wie ihn. Dann würde er sicher sein, dass Traum und Wirklichkeit nicht immer … deckungsgleich waren und er könnte sich auf das sichere und gefahrlose Terrain der Träumereien zurückziehen. 

So sagte er zu Daniels absoluter Verwunderung: „Okay. Tun wir was für meine Bildung.“

„Okay?“ Daniel spürte, wie sich ein schwerer Ball des Unwohlseins in seiner Magengegend bildete. Was hatte er sich nur bei diesem leichtsinnigen Vorschlag gedacht? Er konnte Jack nicht küssen! Ausgeschlossen! Auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn er es mit ganzem Herzen tat, dann würde Jack sofort wissen, was mit ihm los war. Und es nicht mit ganzem Herzen tun, das konnte er sich selber gegenüber auch nicht verantworten, denn vielleicht war das die einzige Gelegenheit, die er je haben würde!

Jack bemerkte Daniels Zögern und versuchte ihn in seinem Sinn zu beeinflussen: „Hey, so eine Gelegenheit kannst du dir doch nicht entgehen lassen!“ Er war sich sehr wohl des schlüpfrigen Bodens bewusst, auf dem sie beide unterwegs waren. Es war Wahnsinn, mit so etwas herum zu spielen! Wahnsinn, so etwas auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen! Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Daniel der einzige Mann wäre, dem er genug vertraute, es anschließend nicht gegen ihn zu verwenden. Und die Tatsache, dass Daniel der einzige Mann war, der ihn überhaupt reizte, so etwas zu probieren, war natürlich auch nicht vernachlässigbar.

Daniel wusste, dass er schon viel zu lange zögerte und je länger er es aufschob und nach Ausflüchten suchte, umso misstrauischer würde es Jack machen. Augen zu und durch war jetzt wohl die beste Devise. Das Problem war nur, dass er seine Augen partout nicht schließen konnte als er sich vorbeugte und Jacks Gesicht immer näher kam. Es war wie ein Zwang, jede Einzelheit des geliebten Gesichts einzuscannen. Wie mit großen, gierigen Schlucken, jedes Detail hemmungslos einzusaugen, ehe die Nähe es undeutlich machte und verschwimmen ließ. 

Aber dafür gab es ja einen mehr als gleichwertigen Ersatz. Jacks Lippen unter seinen Lippen, etwas, das er schon seit Jahren unter „unerreichbar“ abgehakt hatte. Niemals hatte er einen Moment wie diesen für möglich gehalten und jetzt waren sie einfach so hereingestolpert. Daniel spürte das Blut in seinen Ohren pulssynchron rauschen und fürchtete, dass ihm schwindelig werden würde. Er streckte seine Hände aus und umfasste Jacks Oberarme, hielt sich daran fest und zog Jack dabei halb bewusst, halb unbewusst etwas näher. Erst dann wagte er es, seine Zunge einmal langsam und genussvoll über Jacks Lippen streichen zu lassen. 

Jack war sich Daniels Nähe nur allzu gewahr. Er roch den kalten, abgestandenen Rauch in Daniels Haaren und spürte die Körperwärme des jüngeren Mannes, der sich jetzt an ihn lehnte. Dazu war er sich der Kraft bewusst, die in Daniels Griff lag; das deutlichste Zeichen, dass er gerade einen Mann küsste. Als Daniels Zunge jetzt begann, sich stetig zwischen seine Lippen zu drängen, wollte er für einen Sekundenbruchteil panisch: „Keine Zunge!“ rufen, doch dann wurde ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig bewusst, dass das nur zu einer weiteren Runde „Hast du etwa Angst?“ führen würde. Und warum so etwas riskieren, wenn man es ganz einfach vermeiden konnte indem man dagegen hielt und einfach die Zunge in Daniels Mund gleiten ließ? 

Überraschenderweise ließ Daniel das ohne Kommentar zu und ohne dass Jack dem rechte Überlegung gewidmet hätte, glitt seine Zunge bereits neugierig an Daniels Zähnen entlang. Eine halbe Minute später wurde sie in Daniels Mund gesogen. Daniels Zunge wickelte sich um seine, saugte ihn weiter ein. Gewährte ihm Zugang und bedrängte ihn gleichzeitig. Daniels eine Hand war in seinen Nacken gewandert und hielt ihn so fest, dass er dem folgenden Ansturm in seinen Mund nicht ausweichen konnte. Nicht, dass er unbedingt gewollt hätte. Jack hatte gerade große Mühe zu sortieren und herauszufinden, was er wirklich wollte. 

Denn in einem Punkt hatte er Recht gehabt: dieser Kuss entsprach keineswegs dem, was ihm seine vorsichtigen Tagträume vorgegaukelt hatten. Das waren nette, neckende Küsse gewesen, die ihn in keinster Weise auf diese Aggressivität, die zeitweilig in Daniels Vorgehen lag, vorbereitet hatte. Doch in einem anderen Punkt hatte er völlig Unrecht gehabt: er fand es ganz und gar nicht abstoßend oder so, dass es ihn ein für alle Mal von dem Wunsch Daniel zu küssen befreit hätte. Es ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen, als Daniel im nächsten Moment wieder nachgiebiger wurde und ihm die erneute Erforschung seines Mundes gestattete. 

Da Jack ihm nicht ausgewichen war, ja nicht einmal zurückgezuckt war, sondern jede seiner Bewegungen kopiert hatte und jetzt sogar leise stöhnte, war Daniel entschlossen, die Gelegenheit bis zum Letzten auszukosten. Alle Rücksichtnahme beiseite lassend, schmiegte er sich enger an Jack, rieb sich gegen ihn, hielt Jack ständig in der Schwebe, da er laufend zwischen aggressiver Inbesitznahme und passivem Gewährenlassen wechselte. Daniel wusste nicht, was Jack sich unter einem Kuss mit einem Mann vorgestellt hatte, für ihn jedenfalls erfüllte sich gerade jeder seiner sehnlichsten Wünsche. 

Er änderte behutsam ein wenig seinen Stand, so dass er andeutungsweise ein Bein zwischen Jacks Beine bringen konnte. Würde Jack ihn auf seine Erektion ansprechen, so würde er einfach etwas von „automatischer Reaktion“ erzählen. Er lehnte seinen Körper so gegen Jacks, dass der an seiner Hüfte jetzt Daniels Erregung spüren musste. 

Da Jacks Verstand in anderen, neuen, überwältigenden Sinneneindrücken gefangen war, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzten, dauerte es fast eine halbe Minute, ehe ihm die Bedeutung dessen, was er dort jetzt spürte, deutlich wurde. Das ließ ihn einen Moment den Kuss unterbrechen und aufgeregt nach Luft schnappen, doch wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er in einer ganz schlechten Situation für Vorwürfe war. Shit! Ob er es nun wahrhaben wollte oder nicht, er war genauso hart wie der Archäologe! 

Als wollte Daniel jeden Zweifel ausräumen, dass er es auch bemerkt hatte, bewegte er sich jetzt so, dass die Reibung zunahm. Glitt an Jacks Bein ein wenig auf und ab, presste sich näher und brachte immer wieder noch ein bisschen mehr Reibung ins Spiel. 

Phantastische Reibung, die ein immenses Kribbeln in Jacks Unterleib erzeugte. Die seine Arme um Daniels Taille brachte, damit er ihn noch ein wenig fester halten konnte. Die seine Hand zögerlich bis auf Daniels Hintern herunter gleiten ließ, bis sie dort einen noch besseren Griff gefunden hatte. Er legte seine Stirn gegen Daniels Stirn, stöhnte in Daniels halbgeöffnete Lippen „oh, mein Gott“ und ließ sich wie hypnotisiert immer weiter in die kreisenden, stoßenden Bewegungen ziehen.

Plötzlich ließ sie ein lauter, metallischer „Klick!“ erschrocken auseinander fahren. 

„Was…?“ Daniel schaute sich alarmiert und suchend um. 

„Mein Schlüsselbund“, beruhigte ihn Jack. Seinen kraftlosen Fingern war der Bund entglitten und auf den Asphalt des Parkplatzes gefallen.  
Jack trat aus der Umarmung heraus und bückte sich nach den Schlüsseln. Doch der kurze Augenblick reichte, um ihm den Wahnsinn ihrer Aktion deutlich zu machen. 

Verdammt! Sie standen auf einem öffentlichen Parkplatz, mitten in Colorado Springs! Und das, was sie da gerade betrieben, konnte nicht einmal der wohlmeinendste Passant als einen kleinen, harmlosen Abschiedskuss unter Freunden durchgehen lassen! Nicht nur sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich nach Sex an, für einen Außenstehenden musste es auch so wirken! 

Jack schaute sich noch einmal hektisch um, aber irgendein glücklicher Zufall hatte sie bisher vor neugierigen Zuschauern bewahrt. 

„Steig ein!“, forderte er Daniel auf, als der wieder nach ihm greifen wollte. Er öffnete die Zentralverriegelung des Wagens. 

„Aber mein Auto ist…“ 

„Steig ein, wir müssen reden und ich habe keine Lust, das im Stehen zu tun!“, wiederholte Jack drängender. 

Daniel ging um das Auto herum und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Er wollte sich zu Jack rüber beugen, hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt, doch Jack ließ sich schwer in den Fahrersitz fallen und umklammerte das Lenkrad fest mit beiden Händen, so dass Daniel seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Das sah nicht so aus, als würden sie die Aktivitäten von gerade fortsetzen, musste sich Daniel betrübt eingestehen.

Es fühlte sich stickig an in dem Wagen. Jack ließ das Seiten-Fenster herunter und musste dann feststellen, dass es nicht nur die abgestandene Luft in dem Wagen war, die ihn bedrückte. Die Intimität des sehr kleinen Raumes, Daniel nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, machten ihn unruhig. Daniel, der ihn entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nur abwartend anschaute, statt ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Okay, hatte er sich das nicht gerade noch gewünscht? Jack ließ ein kleines Aufseufzen vernehmen, als er daran dachte, wie oft man die Dinge nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt bekam, zu dem man sie gerne gehabt hätte. 

Und immer noch kein Wort von dem Linguisten! Jack räusperte sich, seine Finger trommelten nervös auf das Lenkrad, er räusperte sich noch einmal und dann wiederholte er entschieden: „Wir müssen darüber reden.“  
Dringend. Denn weder das Gefühl der Panik, als er befürchtet hatte, dass sie jemand gesehen haben könnte, noch das Gefühl der Erregung, das er in Daniels Umarmung gespürt hatte, ließ sich verdrängen. Beides beunruhigte ihn. Zutiefst. Und brachte ihn in Aktion. Er startete den Motor und meinte nur: “Wir fahren ein Stückchen, dann ist es einfacher.“ 

„Okay.” Daniel war ganz froh über den Aufschub, denn er musste sich erst einmal wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Jacks abrupter Stimmungswechsel ließ ihn gegen einen Kloß in seinem Hals anschlucken. Er hatte für einen Moment wirklich angenommen, dass dieser Kuss sie auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hätte. Richtig in dem Sinne, als dass es genau die Richtung war, die Daniel vorschwebte. Aber Jacks verkrampfte Körperhaltung legte nahe, dass das Band in dem Moment zerrissen war, als Jack sich nach dem Schlüsselbund gebückt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass das nicht an seiner Kusstechnik lag, denn Jack hatte den Kuss ohne jeden Zweifel erregend gefunden. Es musste also etwas anderes dahinter stecken und Daniel fürchtete sich schon zu hören, was es war. Er ließ Jack Zeit, bis sie auf der Interstate waren, dann fragte er sanft nach: „Also?“

Abrupt stieß O´Neill hervor: „Ich bin nicht schwul oder so, nur damit du das weißt.“ Er starrte geradeaus auf die kaum befahrene Straße, als verlange sie seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. 

Daher wehte also der Wind. Nun gut, bei einem Air Force Colonel vielleicht nicht wirklich überraschend. So sagte Daniel begütigend: „Jack, natürlich bist du nicht schwul, nur weil du einmal deinen Freund geküsst hast.“ 

„Okay.“ Nur, dass Daniel nicht wusste, dass da noch mehr war als dieser Kuss. Die Träume. Die Überlegungen. Die Blicke. Das sanfte Prickeln. Der Wunsch, Daniel lachen zu sehen…

„Außerdem muss heute niemand mehr schwul sein, der nicht will”, eröffnete ihm Daniel. 

„Wie?“ Jack drehte sich ruckartig zu seinem Freund um. Was war denn das für ein Blödsinn?

“Bisexuell ist das neue Modewort. Es erlaubt dir auf beiden Seiten des Zauns zu spielen, ohne Verdacht zu erregen.“ 

Jack quittierte das mit einem kleinen, erleichterten Lachen. Daniel hatte wirklich auf alles eine Antwort – und auch noch nett verpackt. Doch dann beharrte er: „Selbst das ist in meinem Fall noch zu hoch gegriffen.“ 

„Jack, das sind doch alles nur Begriffe. Die genaue Bezeichnung spielt im besten Fall keine Rolle, im schlechtesten Fall ist sie trügerisch.“ 

„Das sagt ein Wortverdreher?“, neckte Jack. Als so gar keine Antwort kam, riskierte er einen etwas längeren Blick auf seinen Freund, der im Moment in Erinnerungen unterwegs zu sein schien. 

Doch ehe sich Jack das Schlimmste ausmalen konnte, was einem jungen Daniel zugestoßen sein könnte, erklärte dieser schon: „Du solltest doch meinen, dass es etwas Gutes ist, leicht zu lernen, eine hervorragende Auffassungsgabe zu haben, die besten Noten zu schreiben – aber ich kann dir sagen, das sieht nur geschrieben im Zeugnis so aus. Dein tägliches Leben kann es dir zur Hölle machen. Seitdem bin ich ganz vorsichtig, was Wörter betrifft. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch deshalb Linguist geworden.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und warf Jack ein schiefes Grinsen zu. 

Jack spürte Erleichterung. Das, was Daniel da erzählte war auch schlimm, aber er hatte schon Sorge gehabt, dass es mit Daniels sexueller Orientierung zu tun haben könnte. Was ihn wieder darauf zurück brachte, dass er ja gar nicht genau wusste, wie die war.  
„Ehm…, Daniel, ….äh, …“ Jacks rechte Hand spielte mit dem Knopf des Radios, ohne es anzumachen.

`Da schlug wohl gerade die Konditionierung von fast dreißig Jahren „Don`t ask“ mal wieder mit voller Kraft zu´, musste Daniel denken und erlöste seinen Freund: „Ich spiele – um im eingangs gewählten Bild zu bleiben – für beide Teams, Jack.“ 

Jack konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Musste Daniel breit angrinsen. „Bilder aus dem Sportkanal für den Colonel?“ Dann fügte er ernster und mit leichtem Bedauern hinzu: „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich in meinem Alter das Team noch wechseln werde.”

„Wie kannst du das wissen, wenn du es noch nie ausprobiert hast?“ Daniel befürchtete, dass er etwas zu verzweifelt rüber kam, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich eine solche Gelegenheit nicht so bald wieder bieten würde. Wenn sie ihre ziellose Fahrt beendet hätten, würde der Colonel das ganze Gespräch, den kurzen Moment auf dem Parkplatz, in irgendeine Schublade stopfen, wegschließen und nie wieder hervor holen. Ihm blieb nicht so ganz viel Zeit. „Wenigstens ein Mal…“

Jack schwieg längere Zeit, dann entgegnete er: „Daniel, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Es ist … so verschieden, von allem, was ich …“

„Was ist der große Unterschied, Jack? Okay, ich bin ein Mann…“

„Allein das hört sich für mich nach einem riesigen Unterschied von meinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten an!“, unterbrach ihn O’Neill leicht spöttisch. Spott war gut. Spott hielt das ernste Thema ein bisschen auf Distanz. 

Aber Daniel ließ sich von dem Spott nicht ablenken. Er musterte Jack mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, dann fragte er: „Was macht für dich erfüllten Sex aus, Jack?“

„Was??“ Jack glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Wie triffst du deine Entscheidung, mit wem du ins Bett gehst? Was braucht es, damit du nachher sagst: das war gut. Nun?“ 

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen sehr persönlich?“ Jack runzelte die Stirn. 

„Für solche Diskussionen sind beste Freunde da“, versicherte ihm Daniel und nickte heftig. 

„Aha.“ Noch immer schaute Jack ein wenig zweifelnd, aber dann sagte er sich, dass er Daniel ja von seinem Standpunkt überzeugen wollte und welch probateres Mittel, als ihm von vollbusigen Schönheiten vorzuschwärmen, gäbe es wohl? „Also, wie war der erste Teil der Frage noch: welche Kriterien ich anlege? Nun, Daniel, da kann ich dir versichern, dass mein hervorstechendes Kriterium bisher immer Weiblichkeit war. Kein Busen, kein zweiter Blick.“ Er fand das war eine sehr überzeugende Antwort und warf Daniel einen herausfordernden Blick zu. 

Aber Daniel gab sich damit natürlich nicht zufrieden. „Gut. Das trifft auf etwa 50% der Menschheit zu, du musst also noch mindestens ein weiteres Kriterium haben“, meinte er mit einem winzigen Lächeln. 

„Klugscheißer.“ Jack gestattete sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben. Dann seufzte er: „Du willst das jetzt echt durchziehen, nicht wahr?“ 

„Ja. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich auf neues Wissen fixiert bin“, blieb Daniel im gleichen Tonfall.

„Ja. Ja. Also schön.” Jack schenkte der Frage jetzt einen Moment wirkliche Überlegung, dann stützte er einen Ellenbogen an der Seitentür auf, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine linke Faust und lenkte mit nur einer Hand weiter. Er war bereit, etwas ausführlicher zu werden.

„Ich habe keinen bestimmten Typ, der mich sofort anspricht. Mary Steenburgen und meine Ex könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Gut, als ich jünger war, bin ich fast ausschließlich nach Äußerlichkeiten gegangen. Aber wer wollte als 16jähriger nicht das knackige Cheerleader mit den langen blonden Haaren, der Superfigur und dem tollen Augenaufschlag? Da war ich keine Ausnahme. Wenn du älter wirst, ändert sich das etwas. Klar, ist das Äußere immer noch wichtig, aber ich denke mal, andere Dinge werden wichtiger. Es sind meistens Kleinigkeiten. Bei Sara z.B. war es ihre ungekünstelte Art, ihr kumpelhaftes Wesen. Davor gab es die Pilotin, mit der ich stundenlang übers Fliegen reden konnte, auch so etwas verbindet. Nicht lachen, aber eine Weile bin auch mal mit der Torfrau der Eishockey-Damenmannschaft gegangen. Aber sie waren alle hübsch und…“, Jack machte eine Kunstpause, „… sie hatten einen Busen!“

„Ja, Jack, der Punkt ist jetzt bei mir angekommen“, bemerkte Daniel trocken. Er war erstaunt und erfreut zugleich, wie ehrlich Jack mit ihm war. „Aber was macht guten Sex aus?“

„Hey, Daniel, du weißt schon, dass das jetzt etwas … mmh …, wie soll ich sagen…?“ Jack kratzte sich auf der Suche nach Worten am Kopf.

„Ich bin bereit, die Frage ebenfalls zu beantworten.“

„Bist du?“

„Ja.“

„Kannst du nicht anfangen?“ Bittend schaute ihn Jack an.

„Jack!“

„Okay, okay. Ich kann das.“ Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Also, ehm …. Ja! Gut ist es dann, wenn du dich nachher besser fühlst als vorher!“ Triumphierend schaute er Daniel an, sehr zufrieden mit seinem Geistesblitz. Wenn das den Linguisten nicht beeindruckte…

„Und was hat dich dann dahin gebracht?“ Daniel war nur froh, dass er für gemeinhin über einen ziemlich dicken Geduldsfaden verfügte.

„Mensch! Du bist hier doch der, der mit Worten so gut umgehen kann!“ Jack fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und sprach etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Sag du es mir doch!“

Es war Daniel klar, dass so bald nichts mehr von Jack kommen würde, wenn er nicht auch etwas Privates ins Gespräch einbringen würde. So lehnte er sich bewusst entspannt in den Beifahrersitz und versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine ordentliche Reihenfolge zu bringen.

„Ich gestehe dir zu, eine gewisse körperliche Attraktivität muss gegeben sein.“

Jack nickte zustimmend: „Mein Reden!“

„Aber das Allerwichtigste scheint mir Vertrauen zu sein. Wenn du die ganz Zeit auf der Hut bist, ob dein Partner nichts macht, was dir wehtun könnte, oder etwas, was dir nicht gefallen könnte, dann kannst du dich nicht entspannen. Vertrauen ist auch wichtig damit du dich nicht lächerlich fühlst, denn seien wir ehrlich, Jack, all das Brabbeln von unzusammenhängendem Zeug, das Stöhnen und Grunzen, das möchtest du doch nur jemanden hören lassen, dem du vertraust.“ 

„Grunzen, Daniel?“, erkundigte sich Jack amüsiert. 

Tief aufseufzend stoppte Daniel seine Ausführungen. Konnte Jack denn nicht mal fünf Minuten ernst sein? „Ja, auch grunzen.” Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken, schloss die Augen, versuchte sich in einer nur mäßig gelungenen Meg-Ryan-Imitation und stieß dazu tiefe, sinnliche Laute aus, die nur sehr entfernt an ein Grunzen erinnerten: „Oh ja! …. Ah! ….So gut! …. Oh, yeah….” 

Bis Jack alarmiert ausrief: „Okay, okay, ich glaub’s dir ja!“ Verflucht, die Geräusche weckten gewisse Körperteile wieder auf! „Was noch?“ Er musste dringend von seinen unangemessenen Gedanken abgelenkt werden! 

Daniel drehte den Kopf so, dass er jetzt genau auf Jacks Profil schauen konnte. Er sah den zusammengebissenen Mund, die gerunzelten Brauen, die äußerste Konzentration und hätte nur zu gerne seine Hand ausgestreckt. Aber er hielt sich zurück und nach einem Moment der Überlegung fuhr er stattdessen fort: „Vertrauen ist wichtig. Aber ich brauche auch noch das Kribbeln, die Sehnsucht, das Begehren, oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst. Wenn ich in jeden Augenkontakt etwas hereininterpretiere. Wenn ich auf jeden noch so winzigen Blick, jede noch so winzige Berührung sehnsüchtig warte. Wenn es mir nachts in Träumen immer neue Varianten schickt, wie es zusammen sein würde. Wenn es so ist, dass es mich tagsüber Mühe kostet, meine Hände nicht über seine Haut gleiten zu lassen. Seine Haut, unter meinen Fingern, die auf jede noch so winzige Berührung mit einem winzigen Erschaudern reagiert.“ 

Obwohl Daniels Kopf noch immer in Jacks Richtung gedreht war, hatte er inzwischen die Augen wieder geschlossen. Seine Stimme war leiser aber auch eindringlicher geworden. 

„Oder meine Haut mit einer Gänsehaut reagieren lässt, alle Härchen auf meinem Arm aufrichten lässt, wenn seine Finger drüber streichen. Sanft darüber gleiten und sich doch einprägen, wie ein Brandeisen.“ 

Jack wagte nicht mehr, Daniel zu unterbrechen, seitdem der immer persönlicher geworden war. Alles in ihm war in Aufruhr. Es bestand wohl kein Zweifel daran, wen Daniel in diesem Moment vor Augen hatte. Diese sinnliche Seite an Daniel, die sonst niemand kannte, faszinierte Jack. Aber die Bilder, die dazu in seinem Kopf abliefen, waren so realistisch und plastisch wie noch nie, da sie als Referenz jetzt den Kuss vom Parkplatz hatten. Es erschreckte ihn, dass er zu solchen Bildern fähig war. Es war wie ein erster Schritt in Richtung auf eine Kapitulation hin, die er so gar nicht in Betracht ziehen wollte. Doch die einschmeichelnde, überredende Stimme gab noch keine Ruhe. 

„Das ist die Übereinstimmung, die ich brauche. Ein Verständnis ohne Worte - auf fast unbewusster Ebene. Dann brauche ich mal für einen kurzen Augenblick nichts anderes zu sein als ich selbst. Und in dem Moment ist es doch ganz egal, ob mein Partner männlich oder weiblich ist. Es ist die Nähe, auf die es ankommt und Nähe hat nichts mit Geschlecht zu tun. Sondern mit Berührungen. Wissen um die Wünsche des anderen. Bereitwilligkeit zu geben aber auch Entgegenkommen das anzunehmen, was der andere geben will. Bereitschaft mich einfach fallen zu lassen in überwältigende Gefühle. Gemeinsam. Auch wenn das nicht immer ganz einfach ist. Aber es lohnt sich. Ein Nervenkitzel der ganz anderen Art, als unsere Missionen. Nicht sanfter, nein, aber absolut ungefährlich, nur auf Erregung bedacht.“

Daniel setzte sich etwas anders hin, denn seine eigenen Worte hatten ihn in genau die Erregung gebracht, von der er Jack gerade vorschwärmte. Er berauschte sich an den Traumfetzen, die durch seinem Geist wehten und versuchte Jack ein klein wenig davon sehen und fühlen zu lassen. 

„Es macht dich ungeheuer lebendig. Es ist so … körperlich und absolut überwältigend, wenn dich eine andere Hand an deinen empfindlichsten Stellen berührt. Samtig, hart, heiß – das sind alles nur sehr unzureichende Adjektive, um es zu beschreiben. Sie reichen nicht im Entferntesten an die Wirklichkeit heran. Und wenn du mich dann auf den Rücken …“ 

„Daniel!! Hör auf damit! Genug!“ Jack atmete deutlich schneller und war inzwischen wieder auf dem Weg in die Innenstadt. Plötzlich erschien ihm der Parkplatz wie ein sicherer Hafen, den er unbedingt erreichen musste. „Das ist … das ist ja wie ein … Porno ohne Bilder!“ 

Daniel war nicht bereit, Jack irgendetwas zu schenken. Am allerwenigsten Seelenfrieden. So drängte er: „Nimm doch einfach die Bilder in deinem Kopf dazu.“ 

„Das will ich aber nicht!“ Frustriert bemerkte Jack, dass seine Stimme einen leicht hysterischen Unterton hatte. Denn es gab verräterische Teile seines Körpers, die das für eine gute Idee hielten. Und selbst Teile seines Gehirns verrieten ihn und zeigten ihm sehr detailgetreu genau das, was er so gar nicht sehen wollte.  
Jack rang um seine Fassung, versuchte die widerstrebenden Gefühle mit einer Art autogenem Training unter Kontrolle zu bringen – und hatte dann nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen auch halbwegs Erfolg. „Ich denke, ich kann das nicht“, wiederholte er noch einmal mit deutlich mehr Endgültigkeit in der Stimme als Daniel lieb war. 

Sie erreichten in dem Augenblick den Parkplatz und Jack steuerte den Jeep neben Daniels Wagen. Er machte den Motor aus. 

„Tut mir Leid, Jack. Ich dachte, dir hätte der Kuss gefallen.“ Daniel war sich bewusst, dass das ein gemeiner Schlag unter die Gürtellinie war, aber er war sich nicht zu schade dafür. Er löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt und öffnete die Beifahrertür. 

„Nacht, Jack.“  
„Nacht, Daniel.“ 

Daniel warf die Tür zu und ging müde zu seinem eigenen Wagen. Wie ein geschlagener Hund. Hängende Schultern und schleppender Gang. Er wollte Jack ganz deutlich sehen lassen, wie mies es ihm ging. 

Ein Bild des Jammers, das tief in Jacks Herz einschnitt und sein Gewissen auf den Plan rief. So konnte er den Archäologen nicht in die Nacht entlassen. 

„Daniel?“, rief er ihn zurück, bevor der jüngere Mann noch ganz an seinem Auto angekommen war. 

„Was ist?“ Daniel drehte sich zu ihm um, blieb aber wo er war. 

Jack gab ihm ein Handzeichen näher zu kommen und Daniel tat es – neugierig wider Willen. Er beugte sich zu dem geöffneten Seitenfenster herunter und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Fensterausschnitt. „Und?“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so niedergeschlagen bist. Du …“  
„Ach, nein?“, unterbrach ihn Daniel sarkastisch.  
„Nein. Du hast heute Abend viel mehr, als du noch heute Morgen hattest.“ Trotz Daniels ungläubigen Blicks fuhr er unbeirrt fort: „Du bist eine große Unsicherheit los, denn du hast mir endlich gestanden, was du für mich empfindest.“ 

Daniels Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als ihm klar wurde, dass das jetzt wirklich der Fall war. Aber die Überraschung ging noch weiter, denn Jack fuhr fort: „Du weißt jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt, mich zu küssen. Und du weißt jetzt, dass mich deine Küsse nicht … äh … kalt lassen.“ 

Jack sah es hinter Daniels Stirn richtig rattern, als sein Freund all diese Informationen verarbeitete. Dann erhellte sich Daniels Gesichtsausdruck und er schenkte Jack eines seiner schönsten Lächeln. „Ja! Du hast Recht!“, rief er begeistert. „Ich … ich war so davon eingenommen, was ich alles nicht bekommen konnte, dass ich gar nicht gesehen habe, was ich alles bekommen habe! Danke, Jack!“ 

Daniel strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und musste sich sehr beherrschen, sich nicht in das Auto hinein zu beugen, um Jack zu umarmen. So streckte er nur vorsichtig eine Hand aus, berührte Jack flüchtig am Oberarm und flüsterte noch einmal: „Danke.“ 

„Ach, komm her!“, grummelte Jack, der aufpassen musste, dass er bei soviel Begeisterung nicht gleich rührselig wurde. Er zog Daniel an seinem Hemd die fehlenden Zentimeter vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Nacht, Daniel. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst.“ 

„N …n…acht, Jack.“ Daniel schluckte, atmete, schluckte nochmals und stieß sich den Kopf an, als er sich abrupt und mit einem triumphierenden ausgestoßenen: „JA!“ aufrichtete.  
„Aua!“ Er rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf, grinste aber wie ein Irrer dazu.  
Jack konnte nicht anders als mitgrinsen.  
„Vielleicht?“, fragte Daniel ganz, ganz zögerlich und mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick. 

Einen Moment überdachte Jack seine Antwort, dann nickte er und meinte leise: „Vielleicht.“ 

 

\--------------ENDE--------------

Antares, September 2005


End file.
